


In A FairyTale

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, cuteness, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Felicity didn't want to be at the ball, until she meets the men that is across the room.





	In A FairyTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest Prompt so far, I hope everyone enjoys.

Princess Felicity stood off to the side of the large dance floor, she was so bored that she started to pick at the clear crystals on her deep purple ballgown. She did not want to be here, she would rather be in her room. Laying on her bed and reading one of comic books about a billionaire superhero that saves his city from evil villains.

“Felicity,” her mother stepped up beside her. Her mother was wearing a bright blue gown that had a high slit on the side. She coughed, “You know you could be somewhat interested in this ball. There are a lot of potential single men here, real husband material.”

“Mom!” Felicity sighed as she rolled her eyes. Her mother couldn’t stop mentioning how important tonight’s ball was, how many single and important men would be attending. “It’s just boring, it could be doing more important things then standing around playing for a man to look...” Felicity stopped herself as she looked across the ballroom floor. Felicity’s breath faulter as she saw a man standing tall. The man’s broad shoulders filled out his forest green uniform filled with medals and pins. As she looked up to his face, his square jaw was covered in dark stubble and his intense blue eyes sparkled in the lights. 

“Mother, who is that?” Felicity took a deep breath in as she pointed to the man that caught her attention across the large room.

Her mother turned to her and smiled, “Oh, that is Oliver Queen. He’s just come back from the 5 years fighting overseas, why do you ask, baby girl?” Donna asked as she saw  
her daughter face changed intrigue to annoyance.

“Oh, never mind,” Felicity turned and walked away from her mother to head to the table full of food. She didn’t need her mother asking questions about a man that she knows just by looking at him is way out of her league.

 

Oliver was standing on the side lines, watching the couples dance around in large ball room in the gowns and formal attire. His instinct made his head shoot up when she felt someone was watching him. When he looked across the ballroom floor, his eyes settled on the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. The light was hitting her blond hair in a way that it looked like a halo. 

A cough came from beside him, looking to his side. His best friend and second in command stood beside him. He was holding out a glass, “Here you go, Ollie.”

“Thanks Tommy,” He took the glass from his friend and took a drink from it. His eyes caught the blond moving away from another blond that we dressed unlike the other women at the ball. He tracked the blond moving towards one of the tables that was filled with food and desserts. 

Tommy looked over at his friend, his friend was distracted. He followed his eyes over to the other side of the ball room. ‘Of course,’ he spotted the girl standing at the table in the purple gown. Looking up to Oliver again, he could already see the heart eyes forming in his eyes. This man was already smitten, but there was something different about this time. “Oliver.”

Oliver was still staring at her; all his concentration was focused on the woman. He tipped back his drink and downed it as a waiter was passing by with an empty tray. Placing the glass in the tray, he finally heard his friends voice calling his name. He looked over to friends with his eyebrow cocked, “What?”

“Really, I’ve been calling you for a while buddy.” Tommy slapped him on the back. “Would you just go and talk to her? Cause these heart eyes are going to make me throw up.” He gestured to Oliver’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said as he looked over to the blond again. “I…she probably doesn’t want to be bothered right now. I don’t even know who she is.”

“Ollie, that’s Princess Felicity. Just go and talk to her, you charming bastard.” He pushed his friend towards the her and nodded his head. 

Oliver looked behind him, and Tommy gave him a nod. Oliver turned his head around to watch as the blond reached across the table to retrieve a mini cupcake with purple icing on it. He smiled as she took the whole cupcake in her mouth, seeing her close her eyes as she ate the cupcake.

‘You can do this,’ Oliver whispered to himself as he took a step forward towards the girl that has memorized him. With every step he was taking closer to her, his hands were getting sweatier and the butterflies were getting more intense the closer he was getting to her.

“Excuse me?” he finally stepped up to the table as she was looking over the food again. 

 

“Excuse me,” a deep voice spoke behind her as she was looking down the table full of delicious food. Swallowing the rest of the cupcake that was in her mouth, she started to cough as she turned around to see who was speaking to her. Her eyes went wide as the man she was staring at a few moments ago was standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath in, the only things she could smell was woods and leather, “Princess Felicity, Hi…I’m Oliver Queen.”

She coughed as the last of the cupcake slowly went down her throat. Suddenly the stories she heard a few years ago about his family where spread across the lands. “I know who you are Mr. Queen.” She tilted her head to the side as he stood there and gave her a smile, his dimples coming through his scruff.

“Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Yes, but he died in battle. Right...but you didn’t, I mean you're here and not dead. So yeah, I’m going to stop in 3,2,1…” Her eyes connected to his as she looked up at Oliver. She was only a few inches shorter then him with the heels she has on. His blue eyes were sparkling as he looked at her with a small smile on his face.

“I was…” he paused. “…wondering if you like to dance?” he asked as he extended his hand out towards her.

“I’m pretty clumsy,” she answered as she looked up into his eyes. His intense blues eyes where staring in to hers.

“I’ll take my chances, if you fall then I’ll make sure I'm there to pick you.” Felicity looked down at his hand, she fought back a smile as she reached up and placed her hand in his. 

As Oliver led her on to the dance floor, they both smiled as Oliver wrapped his hand around her waist and held her close to him. As they danced, everyone on the sidelines stopped to watch the couple that was taking all the attention. But to them they were the only two in the room as they moved around the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Tommy... haha!!! Cute right?


End file.
